


Our Galaxy

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, The real 3x7, this is what really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own the 100 and these two characters now.<br/>Sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not bargaining- this is acceptance. 
> 
> Acceptance that while Lexa is no longer on the show, we can keep her alive in our hearts and through our collective works. 
> 
> Just like someone so eloquently mentioned on tumblr (I don't remember who): we will still have Lexa and Clarke falling in love all over again in coffee shop/university/road trip AUs. 
> 
> Clarke and Lexa are soul mates. They will exist long after the 100 is but a distant memory. Thanks to the 100, we were given these rich performances by Alycia and Eliza, and thanks for that, but EFF you now. 
> 
> This doesn't have to be the end. What did Lexa keep telling Clarke? "Death is not the end."
> 
> And after that clusterfuck of a show is over - it won't be remembered for Bellamy or Jaha or Abby or Pike or Titus or the fucking lame ass AI, A.L.I.E -- they will remember Lexa and Clarke and the worldwide phenomena that was CLEXA. 
> 
> I'm not going to let it end. 
> 
> So... Through my tears, I'm gonna attempt to put closure to an episode that we were tricked into watching with unguarded hearts 
> 
> I'm not even gonna stress on grammar and shit like usual, either. I know you guys don't care. 
> 
> One good thing - this has brought us all closer. Let's stay close, kids. xxx  
> ___________________________________________________________________

She knew Octavia waited, but this was too important. How could she just walk away from someone who meant so much to her? How could she leave without showing her just _how much_?

She went to Lexa's room with a heavy heart. She was coming out of the washroom when their eyes met.

Lexa _knew_. "When do you leave?"

"Now." Those stormy blue eyes.

Lexa nodded in that stoic way of hers, but Clarke didn't miss the tears in her wide green eyes. She walked closer and came to stand a few feet in front of her. Her voice soft and full of pain. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she swallowed, trying to keep the tears from falling. "You have to go back, they're your people." And then it almost slips, " that's why I-"

The look on Clarke's face sends a bolt of lightning right through her. _But there was no surprise there - none at all._

She swallowed again, saving herself - saving them both. "That's why you're you." _Someone who I will love forever._

Clarke looked at her so deeply, Lexa was sure she could see into her soul. "Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people."

Lexa tried to smile, but her lip quivered in betrayal of her heart. Clarke had never seen Lexa so vulnerable and never in her wildest dreams, imagined someone could look so _beautiful_.

"I hope so," she managed and tried to hang onto a smile for Clarke's sake.

 _She's trying to be so strong_.

She swallows and steps nearer, holding her hand out for Clarke to take as a token of respect and affection. Clarke takes it, her heart clearly heavy. She grasps Lexa's arm in hers and hears Lexa utter the Skaikru goodbye.

"May we meet again."

It sounds hollow and empty. This can't be their goodbye - they have been through too much together; it doesn't fit. Lexa is trying to be strong for the both of them - she's letting Clarke go with her heart in her throat and tears in her eyes. But she must - Clarke doesn't belong to her, even _she_ doesn't belong to herself. She's going to have to let Clarke go without ever having shown her how much she truly feels for her.

And then it happens. Clarke is moving forward as if in slow motion - and it's like the many times she has envisioned it, but she thinks, _this might be real_ as Clarke's lips meet hers.

Clarke moves forward as if this is the most right thing in the entire universe. She grabs the back of Lexa's head and pulls her close. She's never been so full of feeling for another person and kisses Lexa with everything that she possesses: all her love, respect, affection and want comes alive at the point of contact between their mouths.

Lexa is crying. A tear rolls down her cheek which only makes Clarke's heart surge and overflow with love for this girl. The warrior, the Commander, _Heda_ \-- all of it gone now, stripped away by the depth and purity of the moment. Together they are just two people who love each other fiercely- truly, madly, deeply. They are more fully themselves in this moment than they had ever been.

Clarke couldn't hold back. Her hands want to touch and feel every part of Lexa. Every inch, every cell. Her fingers make quick work of untying Lexa's blouse, pulling the straps down to expose her exquisite shoulders.

They kiss in a way that neither of them had ever experienced. So deep, so meaningful - gentle but very insistent. Both of them felt it: _this is what love is supposed to feel like_.

Clarke loved Lexa so fiercely in that moment that her body, on its own accord, backed Lexa up onto the bed. She looked into Lexa's eyes, sure she had never seen her look more beautiful than she did now; her deep green eyes glistened as the tears fell freely. She crashed their mouths together and pushed Lexa onto her back.

There in Lexa's room in the late afternoon sun while all hell broke loose around them, they made love. They kissed and touched and cried. They both had cried so much. It was a culmination of every moment between them since that very first spark of curiosity on a battlefield so long ago.

Clarke's feelings for Lexa had evolved so much. That first taste of curiosity which morphed into anger, but became understanding which then fostered a mutual respect that somehow, without Clarke's knowledge or consent, had turned into something like love.

And then the mountain happened. Here stood this person with whom she had fought beside and grown so close, looking at her and saying _I'm sorry, my people come first_ and then just walking away.

Clarke felt personally betrayed and had immediately locked away any feelings that she may have felt for Lexa. She replaced them with hate, the heat from which keeping her plenty warm at night.

And then Lexa had her kidnapped and held hostage. While being held in Polis, she carefully shaped, sharpened and honed her hatred of the Commander into a deadly point, anger fueling the rage she used to cover her guilt. But then when she finally had the chance, she couldn't do it. Her feelings for Lexa were just too strong to ignore. She couldn't kill her, the knife clattered to the ground - they argued and then, as if all at once, she was right by the Commander's side again - just as she had been months earlier.

And she had never left. Lexa made it clear at every turn that she would never betray Clarke again. And Clarke felt that now - she felt it in her bones as she slid her fingers into Lexa's mouth to quell her moans of pleasure as Clarke's tongue stroked her most sensitive area.

There was no longer a reason to fight or hide it. Clarke's chest bloomed open like a flower as surge after surge of raw emotion hit her full force - she had never needed to show someone so much as she did now with Lexa's body writhing beneath hers.

* * *

Desire momentarily sated, they lay together in contented silence. Clarke traced her (dirty) fingertips across Lexa's arm, her collarbone, her back. _God, Lexa was a work of fucking art._

"If Octavia and I are gonna..."

"Shhh."

The sound made Clarke feel so warm, so happy. She felt alive and real - and Lexa's. She felt like Lexa's. Lexa felt like hers.

Words soon became useless as their mouths found each other again and Clarke's body came alive under Lexa's gently insistent fingers. Then finally with her lips and her tongue, she tasted every inch of Clarke's skin. _Again_.

* * *

It was nearly sundown - she had to go. It was ok. She would handle Pike while Lexa handled the twelve clans. It might be awhile before they could see each other again - especially like this, but it was ok. They belonged to one another. They were theirs. She could leave confident knowing that the trust and love between them would never be broken.

 _Lexa loved her_ ; Clarke knew that. Even if she wouldn't say it. She got up and began to put on her clothes, Lexa made to follow, but Clarke pushed her back onto the bed. She didn't want to miss any part of this view while she still had it. "Stay there." She kissed her. "You're beautiful."

Lexa smiled that smile again and Clarke's heart did somersaults. _Where had she been hiding that stunner all this time?_ Clarke's mind went back to searching for any plausible reason she could give Octavia that would allow her to stay in Polis. With Lexa.

And not for her people; _for her._

"You have to, Clarke."

She shook her head and laughed. _Lexa always called her out and she loved it_. She put on her boots and came to sit beside Lexa. "We will be able to communicate by radio." She kissed the top of Lexa's head. "Do you remember how to use it?"

Lexa's grin was playful as she looked up at her. "Yes, Clarke."

Clarke knew she would never get tired of seeing that smile. It made Lexa look even more stunning, something Clarke hadn't known was possible. Until now.

"We're gonna fix this, Lexa."

"I know we are." She squeezed Clarke's hand once and tried to shoo her off. It was getting late, _Clarke had to be smart about this._ "Now go."

The blonde stood and held onto Lexa's hand as she backed away, their fingertips sliding apart as she walked further towards the door. She turned to go, but took one last look over her shoulder at the beautifully complex woman lying naked in the bed on which they had just made love - and her heart suddenly lit up like the brightest star in the galaxy.

She rushed back into Lexa's arms, colliding with her clumsily. "I love you," she whispered, resting her forehead against Lexa's. "I love you, I love you." She kissed her lips. "I _love_ you."

Lexa's cheeks shone with fresh tears. She struggled to hold onto what was left of her composure and blinked rapidly to clear her vision. "Clarke." She swallowed thickly. "I love you too. I've always loved you."

Clarke pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I know."

_________________

i love each and every one of you. xxx

 


End file.
